Idul Adha
by Hiki Kanata
Summary: "Apakah kalian menganggap momen Idul Adha hanya sebatas berapa banyak pahala yang akan didapatkan jika kita melakukan ibadah Haji, menyembelih hewan qurban dan berpuasa sunnah?” Yuk, kepoin penjelasan Kakashi-sensei dan murid-muridnya mengenai hal tersebut di sini! AU/OOC/Plotless. Islamic Content. Enjoy reading!


**Idul Adha**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

"Sampai di sini ada yang ingin bertanya?"

Kakashi beranjak dari papan tulis seraya memandang seisi kelas dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Sebenarnya bukan lantaran tatapannya yang aneh, melainkan karena sang guru yang senantiasa mengenakan masker setiap saat sehingga orang lain tak bisa menebak ekspresi wajahnya.

Keheningan membungkam kelas 3A. Hampir seluruh murid terlihat tak bersemangat di kursinya masing-masing.

Agama Islam merupakan pelajaran terakhir hari itu. Berbeda dengan Guy- _sensei_ yang selalu menggebu-gebu saat mengajar, Kakashi- _sensei_ malah seperti tengah membaca teks di buku. Datar.

Kisah Nabi Ibrahim _alaihi salam_ dan Nabi Ismail _alaihi salam_ harusnya bisa terasa dramatis karena mengungkapkan momen kasih sayang antara ayah dan anak serta kecintaan dan kepatuhan kepada Allah _Subhanahu wa Ta'ala_.

Kisah Nabi Ismail _alaihi salam_ dan ibundanya, Siti Hajar, juga semestinya dapat menyentuh sanubari karena menceritakan pengorbanan seorang ibu yang rela menempuh perjalanan jauh, bolak-balik, di bawah teriknya matahari demi mencarikan seteguk air bagi anaknya.

Tapi Kakashi menuturkannya datar saja. Tanpa ekspresi, tanpa improvisasi.

Apalagi hari itu mereka tengah menjalani ibadah puasa _sunnah_ _Arafah_. Sungguh momen yang sangat tepat untuk mata mengerjap-ngerjap hingga terlelap walau suasana sedikit pengap.

Lama tak ada jawaban dari para murid, hingga kemudian seorang siswa berambut hitam keabuan mengangkat tangannya dari sudut kelas. Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah siswa tersebut.

"Ya! Sasuke!"

Sang guru tampak sedikit bersemangat karena ternyata masih ada yang menyimak pelajarannya di penghujung jam sekolah sebelum tiba waktunya pulang.

"Bagaimana dengan kita yang tidak melakukan ibadah _Haji_ dan menyembelih hewan _Qurban_? Apakah kita hanya akan mendapat pahala dari berpuasa _sunnah_?" tanya Sasuke.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus."

Kakashi melangkah ke tengah ruangan sambil memegang spidol, lantas melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang cukup mencengangkan kepada murid-muridnya.

"Apakah kalian menganggap momen Idul Adha hanya sebatas berapa banyak pahala yang akan didapatkan?"

Para siswa terlihat berpandangan satu sama lain. Beberapa di antaranya tampak saling berbisik, merundingkan jawaban yang tepat atas pertanyaan guru mereka.

"Jika berdasarkan berapa besar pahala yang akan didapatkan, maka ibadah _Haji_ dan ber _qurban_ jelas akan menempati urutan teratas. Bukankah demikian?"

"Tapi... Urusan pahala merupakan kekuasaan mutlak hanya milik Allah. Tidak etis rasanya kita menghitung-hitung pahala atas ibadah dan amal baik yang kita lakukan. Yakinlah bahwa matematika dan perhitungan Allah jauh melebihi kemampuan akal dan perhitungan kita." Kakashi menekankan kata-katanya.

Ia pun mengayunkan langkah menuju papan tulis putih, berniat mengulang kembali pelajarannya tentang ritual ibadah _Haji_. Ujung spidolnya menunjuk kata _tawaf_ yang ditulis dengan huruf kapital dan dilingkari.

"Apakah artinya _tawaf_?" tanya sang guru seraya memandang muridnya satu per satu, lantas menyebut nama seorang siswa berkulit pucat yang duduk dekat jendela.

"Sai."

"Apa arti _tawaf_?"

" _Tawaf_ adalah kegiatan mengelilingi Ka'bah sebanyak tujuh kali," jawab Sai seraya mengukir senyuman aneh yang baru dipelajarinya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Benar. Itu adalah pengertian _tawaf_ secara harfiah."

Kakashi maju beberapa langkah, menghadap para muridnya.

"Tapi, makna _tawaf_ secara mendalam bukan hanya sebatas mengelilingi Ka'bah yang sebenarnya. _Tawaf_ juga merupakan simbol perjuangan kita untuk mendekatkan diri kepada Allah, menyatukan langkah, hati dan pikiran."

Ia menambahkan, "melalui _tawaf_ , kita diajari untuk sepenuhnya pasrah hanya kepada Allah dan menuju satu titik dari mana kita berasal dan akan kembali. Titik itu tak lain adalah Allah

 _Subhanahu wa Ta'ala_."

"Maka... Seluruh hidup dan perjuangan kita seharusnya memang diarahkan dalam kerangka mengabdi dan menghambakan diri hanya kepada Allah."

Seluruh murid tampak tertegun mendengar penjelasan sang guru. Sepertinya penjelasan Kakashi mengenai _tawaf_ berhasil mengundang atensi murid-muridnya.

Sorot antusias terpancar dari Sasuke dan Neji yang duduk bersebelahan. Naruto dan Shikamaru tampak menegakkan bahu seiring rasa kantuk yang perlahan menguap dari tubuh mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan _sa'i, Sensei_? Apakah ada makna khususnya juga?" tanya Sakura seraya mengacungkan tangannya di atas kepala.

"Sebelum aku menjawabnya, bagaimana jika kau sebutkan pengertian ibadah _sa'i_?"

" _Sa'i_ adalah ibadah dalam _Haji_ dan _Umrah_ yang berarti kegiatan berjalan kaki dan berlari kecil dari Bukit Safa ke Bukit Marwah... Ibadah _sa'i_ pertama kali dilakukan oleh Siti Hajar ketika mencari air untuk Nabi Ismail _alaihi salam_ yang baru lahir." Sakura menjawab pertanyaan gurunya tanpa ragu. Rupanya gadis itu menyimak pelajaran dengan serius.

"Benar... _Sa'i_ dan kisah Siti Hajar mengajari kita untuk tetap _survive_ , pantang menyerah dalam hidup ini sebagaimana ibunda Nabi Ismail _alaihi_ _salam_ yang rela bolak-balik mencari air di tanah yang tandus dan kering demi anaknya yang baru lahir."

"Dan satu hal lagi..." Kakashi berjalan ke sisi ruangan yang didominasi oleh murid perempuan.

"Melalui sosok Siti Hajar, Allah memperlihatkan pembelaan dan perhatian-Nya kepadanya, justru ketika masyarakat mencampakkannya hanya karena dia seorang perempuan. Kita tahu bagaimana perlakuan masyarakat Jazirah Arab terdahulu terhadap perempuan kan?!"

Mata sayu sang guru mengedar ke arah para siswinya yang berkerudung putih.

"Melalui Siti Hajar, Allah menunjukkan bahwa manusia berkedudukan sama di hadapan-Nya. Siapa pun manusia itu, apa pun jenis kelamin dan identitas sosialnya, sepanjang tidak melakukan kejahatan atau melanggar nilai-nilai kemanusiaan, tetaplah harus dihormati."

Seluruh siswi tampak sumringah ketika Kakashi menuturkan sedikit ulasan mengenai derajat kaum perempuan melalui kisah Siti Hajar.

"Naruto."

Kakashi kemudian memutar tubuhnya, dan pandangannya langsung terfokus pada Naruto yang terkesiap karena sang _sensei_ tiba-tiba memanggil namanya.

"Apa _hadits_ yang sesuai dengan pembelaan Allah terhadap Siti Hajar dalam penjelasanku tadi?"

"Eh? _Hadits_?" Naruto mengernyitkan dahi, berpikir sejenak.

"Allah tidak menilai kebaikan orang dari tubuh dan wajahnya, melainkan dari hati dan tindakan atau perbuatannya. _Hadits_ ini diriwayatkan oleh Imam Muslim."

Naruto menjawab lugas walaupun jantungnya masih terasa berdebar-debar karena sang guru tiba-tiba memintanya mengemukakan sepenggal _hadits_ di depan teman-temannya.

" _Good_."

Kakashi kembali ke depan kelas. Ia menggulung lengan kemejanya yang agak melorot hingga sebatas siku, kemudian duduk di sisi meja Rock Lee yang berada paling depan.

"Sekarang... Ada yang ingin mencoba menjelaskan makna _wukuf_ atau berdiam diri sejenak di Arafah?"

Semua murid kembali saling bertukar pandang. Suara-suara bernada rendah dan pelan terdengar dari sisi kelas yang kebanyakan dihuni para siswi.

Neji dan Sasuke tampak asik sendiri, terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sai dan Naruto membuka halaman-halaman buku paket seakan jawabannya memang terdapat di sana.

Tak ada jawaban dari para murid. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, seorang siswa yang duduk di bangku paling belakang mengangkat tangannya agak malas.

"Padang Arafah bisa diumpamakan sebagai Padang Mahsyar, _Sensei_ ," jawab Shikamaru dengan sepasang mata yang tak kalah sayu dengan sang guru.

Anak itu mengucek-ngucek matanya sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya lebih tegak.

"Semua orang yang melakukan _wukuf_ di padang Arafah mengenakan pakaian yang sama. Tak peduli jabatannya, jumlah hartanya, kekuasaannya, jenis kelaminnya, suku bangsanya, warna kulitnya atau pun bahasanya. Semuanya sama. Seperti halnya di padang Mahsyar nanti," imbuhnya.

"Pendapatmu cukup bagus, Shikamaru."

Kakashi melangkah pelan di sisi tengah ruang kelas yang membagi barisan bangku menjadi dua bagian seraya menuturkan,

"di padang Arafah dan di padang Mahsyar kelak, simbol-simbol duniawi yang dibangga-banggakan dan yang sering menjadi alasan kesombongan serta keangkuhan diri pun lenyap. Tak ada yang lebih unggul dan terhormat atas yang lain di hadapan Allah."

"Orang yang paling dimuliakan dan dihargai Allah adalah orang yang paling bertaqwa kepada-Nya, orang yang paling ikhlas mengesakan Allah dan paling banyak amal baiknya bagi diri sendiri maupun bagi orang lain."

Kakashi membalikkan badan dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok belakang kelas. Beberapa siswa yang duduk di bagian depan memutar tubuh mereka ketika sang guru melemparkan pertanyaan lain.

"Sekarang kita sampai pada pembahasan _jamarat_ atau melempar _jumrah_. Apakah ada di antara kalian yang ingin menjelaskan maknanya seperti Shikamaru barusan?"

Neji dan Sasuke mengangkat tangan bersamaan. Raut wajah mereka berdua terlihat tak mau mengalah satu sama lain. Walau demikian, apa yang akhirnya disuarakan justru berbeda.

Neji memberi kesempatan pada temannya terlebih dahulu.

"Kau saja yang menjelaskan, Sasuke."

Di luar dugaan, Sasuke malah menolaknya dan mempersilakan Neji menjelaskan makna _jamarat_.

"Baiklah..."

Kakashi menginterupsi aksi tolak-menolak antara dua sahabat karib tersebut.

"Sasuke menjelaskan tentang _jamarat_ , sedangkan Neji menerangkan tentang ibadah Q _urban_... Sasuke, kau mendapat giliran pertama," titah sang guru seraya kembali ke depan kelas.

Sasuke menghela napas sejenak sebelum memulai penuturannya.

"Tidak ada lawan atau musuh yang nyata ketika kita melempar batu-batu ke arah tiang-tiang _jumrah_... Lawan atau musuh yang sesungguhnya adalah diri kita sendiri... Nafsu setan dan kebinatangan dalam diri kita yang kerap muncul untuk menjerumuskan dan menerkam sesama manusia."

Semua mata tertuju pada sang ketua kelas ketika Sasuke kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya.

" _Jamarat_ adalah simbol perjuangan kita untuk membersihkan hati dengan membuang dan melemparkan jauh-jauh kecenderungan egoistis yang sering menyesatkan dan menyengsarakan orang lain. _Jumrah_ sering digambarkan seperti mengusir setan yang ada di dalam diri kita."

" _You're doing good_."

Kakashi melayangkan pujian pada sang ketua kelas, lalu berbalik menghadap papan tulis dan menulis sesuatu di bawah kata _jamarat_. Angka tujuh.

"Angka tujuh... Sekali lagi, menunjukkan bahwa perjuangan ini tidak boleh berhenti, harus dilakukan secara terus-menerus... Melawan diri sendiri sangatlah sulit karena kita sering kali tak dapat mengendalikan nafsu setan dalam diri kita dan tanpa sadar kita sering kali menyakiti orang lain."

Kakashi kemudian menunjuk siswa teladan di kelasnya dengan spidol.

"Sekarang giliranmu, Neji. Jelaskan pada kami mengenai makna ibadah _Qurban_."

Neji mengangguk pelan. " _Qurban_ secara harfiah berarti mendekatkan diri kepada Allah melalui penyembelihan hewan ternak."

"Dahulu, kaum pagan sering menjadikan manusia sebagai tumbal untuk para berhala yang mereka sembah. Melalui Nabi Ibrahim _alaihi_ _salam_ , Allah menyerukan praktik pengorbanan diganti dengan penyembelihan hewan yang memberi manfaat bagi kesejahteraan sosial. Maka, _Qurban_ merupakan simbol perjuangan kita mewujudkan solidaritas sosial dan ekonomi demi kesejahteraan bersama." Neji menutup ulasannya.

"Benar... Menyembelih hewan adalah menyembelih sifat-sifat kebinatangan yang menyesatkan, yang sering sekali tidak peka dan tidak peduli terhadap penderitaan orang lain," ujar Kakashi menambahkan.

"Naruto." Lagi-lagi Kakashi menyebut nama seorang siswa yang duduk di belakang Sai.

" _Loh_? Kok aku lagi? Tadi kan _udah_ ," protes si bocah berambut kuning ketika Kakashi menyuruhnya menjelaskan makna puasa.

"Tadi aku menyuruhmu menyebutkan _hadits_. Sekarang coba kau jelaskan makna puasa atau hafalan dua puluh surat di depan kelas. Pilih mana?"

"Kok pilihannya _gak_ enak semua, _Sensei_? Boleh hafalan ayat kursi saja?" Naruto mencoba berkompromi dengan sang guru yang terkenal sangat pelit memberi nilai tinggi.

Kakashi hanya menanggapi anak didiknya tersebut dengan pandangan mata yang menyorot tajam, sementara jemari tangannya memainkan spidol, siap melesatkan benda itu ke arah Naruto kapan saja.

Sungguh apes baginya mendapat wali kelas _killer_ seperti Kakashi- _sensei_. Mungkin ia akan mencoba berbicara pada ayahnya agar pindah kelas saja.

Naruto menarik napas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan, sebelum menyampaikan penjelasannya.

"Puasa sepenuhnya merupakan cara pengabdian kepada Allah yang paling efektif. Dalam sebuah _hadits Qudsi_ Allah mengatakan, _'Semua tindakan manusia dapat diidentifikasi dan dinilai oleh manusia lain, kecuali puasa. Untuk tindakan pengabdian ini, Akulah yang menilainya.'_ "

"Puasa adalah momen perenungan diri atas hasrat-hasrat yang rendah. Puasa itu menderitakan sekaligus memulihkannya. Puasa juga merupakan momen melatih sensitivitas pikiran, hasrat dan tindakan agar selalu terkendali karena pembiaran hasrat-hasrat rendah yang tak terkendali selalu akan menciptakan malapetaka dan kehancuran," tandas Naruto.

"Bagus sekali, Naruto."

Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya. Perasaan lega membuncah dari hatinya setelah mengetahui bahwa anak-anak didiknya dapat menyerap materi yang diajarkannya dengan baik.

"Jadi... Ibadah _Haji_ dan _Qurban_ tidak hanya harus dipahami oleh mereka yang hendak menjalaninya, tapi semestinya juga menjadi renungan bagi seluruh umat Muslim."

"Melalui ritual ibadah _Haji_ dan _Qurban_ terkandung nilai-nilai keagamaan, pengabdian dan penghambaan diri kepada Allah serta nilai-nilai kemanusiaan, etika dan moral agar tercipta stabilitas sosial dan ekonomi serta kedamaian bagi seluruh mahluk ciptaan-Nya."

Kakashi mengakhiri penjelasannya bertepatan dengan dering bel yang terdengar di seantero sekolah, menandakan kegiatan belajar-mengajar hari itu telah berakhir.

Kakashi pun beranjak menuju mejanya. Seluruh murid bergegas memasukkan alat tulis mereka ke dalam tas dan bersiap-siap.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke mengintruksikan teman-temannya berdiri, dan membungkuk hormat pada sang guru.

"Terima kasih, _Sensei_."

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **FIN**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Fic ini terinspirasi dari buku **Menyusuri Jalan Cahaya** karya **K.H**. **Husein Muhammad**.

 **Selamat Hari Raya Idul Adha bagi semua yang merayakannya :D**

Terima kasih sudah berkenan mampir. Feel free to critic and review :)


End file.
